Planters are used for planting crops (e.g., corn, soybeans) in a field. Some planters include a display monitor within a cab for displaying a coverage map that shows regions of the field that have been planted. The coverage map of the planter is generated based on planting data collected by the planter. Swath control prevents the planter from planting in a region that has already been planted by the same planter.
A combine harvester or combine is a machine that harvests crops. A coverage map of a combine displays regions of the field that have been harvested by that combine. A coverage map allows the operator of the combine know that a region of the field has already been harvested by the same combine. The operator may have difficulty operating the machine, operating the implement, and analyzing the data and maps provided by the display monitor in a timely manner.